The Tweeb And The Queen Bee
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: My first foray into Kim Possible has a bunch of shorts of an almost-never seen pairing - Tim and Bonnie! Don't worry, Kim and Ron will make appearances here and there.
1. The Tweeb's Queen Bee

**Welcome to my first foray into the Kim Possible world! No, it's not Kim/Ron, but I may do some Kim/Ron stories in the future. This one came about after watching some of the 4th season and seeing the Tweebs crush on Bonnie (and vice versa). I thought to myself 'what if one of the Tweebs attained the unattainable Queen Bee?' The question then became 'Which Tweeb would get her?' I flipped a coin and it came up Tim, who is my favorite of the Tweebs, by the way. So, here's the first of a series of shorts centered around Tim and Bonnie. This first one is set after the episode 'Car Alarm'. ROLL IT!**

* * *

Barely a week had passed since the grappling beam incident, where twins Jim and Tim Possible had remotely dismantled Bonnie Rockwaller's car after she turned on them. We now see Jim and Tim Possible, twin brothers of teen hero Kim Possible inside the Middleton High lunchroom. It's pizza day and Tim is waiting for a certain someone.

"Spill, Tim! What's got you so chipper?" Jim asked.

"Alright, you got me..." Tim started, throwing his hands up in surrender. "...it's a certain someone of the female persuasion."

"Who? Tara?"

"Nope. She's all yours."

"Serena Mankey? Josh's little sister?"

"Nope. Keep guessing!"

"Tara's little sister? Jennifer?"

"Try again."

"Ashley Armbruster?"

"Not even close!"

"Marcella's sister, Jessica? Bonnie's cousin, Kristen?"

"Nope and you're close on the other one. It is a Rockwaller...but it's Bonnie," Tim told his twin brother.

Jim just sat there, frozen. "I'm sorry, bro. Did you just say you're crushing...ON BONNIE?"

"That's right. I did," Tim confirmed.

"Newsflash, Tim! After last week's grappling beam incident, I think she hates us more than she hates Kim!" Jim warned.

Tim just shook his head. "Ye of little faith, James. I cleared the air with Bonnie on Tuesday during Kim's cheer practice. It was the anniversary of Grandpa Possible's death that day."

Jim smacked his head. "How could I have forgotten that?"

"It's fine, Jim. We were only 2 when he died. Anyway, Kim was at her cheer practice and I sat with Ron along the bleachers..."

* * *

 _(Flashback - Tuesday, cheer practice)_

Kim and the Middleton High cheer squad were just finishing up a new routine. Ron was rabidly cheering for his new girlfriend, as well he should, while Tim sat silent, in a somber mood. Today was a very solemn occasion - the 10th anniversary of Grandpa Possible's death.

"What's up with your brother, Kim?" Bonnie asked.

Kim sighed. "Today marks 10 years since Grandpa Possible died," she told Bonnie.

"What did he die from?"

"Stomach cancer, yet he remained relatively active until then."

"Were you close with your grandfather, Kim?"

"Most definitely, Bonnie. Not sure about Jim and Tim. They were only 2 when he passed. Something tells me Tim needs a friend, but I'm not sure if Ron's the one to help him out."

"Want me to go up there and talk to him?"

"You and the Tweebs have gotten close, despite the grappling beam incident. I think you should go up there and talk to him. I'll go fetch Ron," Kim told Bonnie as they walked up the bleachers. Kim and Ron had a dinner/movie date that night, so once she fetched Ron and got changed, they'd be off, leaving Bonnie to try and help Tim.

"Hey, Tim," Bonnie greeted.

"Oh...hey, Bonnie," Tim greeted in a monotone voice, motioning for Bonnie to sit next to him.

"Kim told me what happened. Has it really been 10 years since Grandpa Possible died?"

"10 years as of today."

"Were you close with him?"

"Jim and I? Not really...we were only 2 when it happened."

Bonnie soon did the unthinkable. She snuggled up next to Tim. "I get how you feel. I lost my grandpa at a young age, too. I lost him when I was only 6. He was a light smoker, but lung cancer still did him in. My sisters and I were very close to him and after grandpa died, Connie and Lonnie became the jerks I know them as. I guess that's why I'm so rough on your sister...it's because I lost that guiding hand in my life too soon."

Tim smiled as he stroked Bonnie's brunette hair. "Kim told me the story of how you two got stuck together. She told me about how she met your sisters and how they were so abusive to you. Family can be a major factor in one's individual behavior. Perhaps the death of a loved one can spur someone into doing things that they might not want to do, like be abusive to their sibling."

'What is it with this kid? He's 12 and yet he's more mature than any of the guys I've dated...' Bonnie thought to herself. 'I've been rough on Kim for no apparent reason, perhaps I should be nicer to her...and her super-cute brothers.'

"Hey, Bonnie?"

"Yeah, Tim?"

"No hard feelings about the grappling beam incident. We cool?"

"Of course, Tim."

Once again, she did the unthinkable. She kissed Tim on the lips. A senior kissing a freshman? That's so against the 'Food Chain'! But Bonnie didn't care! This freshman was a true friend to her and she turned out to be a true friend to him.

"Are we on for Middleton Mall Saturday?" Tim asked.

"You know it, Tim! I gotta get changed. Be back in 20!"

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

"And that's how I scored Bonnie Rockwaller..."

"Tim, I am touched by your greatness," Jim told his twin brother as Bonnie and Tara came in.

"Bonnie!" Tim called out.

"There's my Tim!" Bonnie responded, running to the red-shirted preteen and kissing him. Tara then jumped on Jim, knocking him to the ground.

"Take it a little easier next time, Tara! 'Kay?" Jim asked Tara as the blonde cheerleader pulled him up.

"Jim...I think we're gonna like it here."

* * *

 **Oh boy...the Tweebs already have girlfriends within 2 weeks of entering Middleton High? One can only imagine what kinds of shenanigans will follow! If you have any ideas, let me know in the reviews! And as per usual...CALL ME, BEEP ME IF YOU WANNA REACH ME!**


	2. More Mind Games

**Here's the next installment of 'The Tweeb and The Queen Bee'! This will be a 2nd part of the Kim Possible episode 'Mind Games'. ROLL IT!**

* * *

It's been a week since Bonnie and Tim had hooked up and so far, no complaints on either side. Tim and Bonnie were touted as the 'chill couple' of Middleton High, yet they wouldn't be as cool as Kim and Ron. Tim had gotten Bonnie to mellow out and get over her superiority complex, while thanks to Tim, Bonnie was much nicer to Kim and Ron, plus she had loosened Tim up and gotten him to try new things. One of those new things...was the NBA 2K series. Jim, Tim, Bonnie and Tara had a free period before pep rally practice, so they just goofed off in the gym. And what else was there to do in the gym? Why, continue Bonnie's training in the NBA 2K series, of course! Tim and Bonnie were in the midst of a heated battle between the New York Knicks - Tim's favorite team - and the Los Angeles Lakers - Bonnie's favorite team.

"REJECTED BY KRISTAPS PORZINGIS!" Tim called out as one of his players blocked a shot.

"How are you so good, Tim?" Bonnie asked her boyfriend.

"Plenty of practice...mainly against Jim and Ron."

Jim groaned. "It's true...Ron and I have never been able to beat him. He always picks the New York Knicks because of that no-good Kristaps Porzingis," Jim told Bonnie.

"Felix is the only one who has ever beaten me. He used the Celtics and took me into triple overtime. Got me on a last second shot. Ron's taken me into overtime more times than I can count and with every other team in the league. Same goes for Jim. Never challenged Rufus, though."

Unknown to Tim, Rufus was scurrying up his shirt, popping up on his shoulder.

"RUFUS!" Tim called out, greeting his naked mole rat friend. "Guess I might just get that chance! Gimme some paw, buddy!" he said, high-fiving Rufus.

Tim ended up beating Bonnie 97-92. Once again, Tim's mastery of the New York Knicks reigned supreme.

"That was close, Bonnie! You're getting better every game!"

* * *

Bonnie giggled. "That's 'cause I had a good teacher," she said in a sultry voice, kissing Tim hard on the lips just as pep rally rehearsal began. During the rehearsal, the all-too-familiar four-beep sequence of Kim's Kimmunicator sounded.

* * *

 _BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP!_

* * *

Kim growled. "Here? Now?" She asked herself as she ran over to pick up the Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Remember that mind swapping machine you had to save from Drakken 2 years ago?" Wade asked.

"Don't remind me. I still have nightmares of Ron messing up my hair," Kim told Wade.

"Aw, Kim! Ron was just trying to subtly flirt with you! Anyway...that machine's made its way into the hands of Camille Leon," the super-genius warned, causing Jim and Tim to jump into the fray on their Jim-and-Timmunicators.

"Cammile Leon again?" Jim scoffed.

"I thought we put her away 2 weeks ago!" Tim added.

"Well she's out of jail and back on a crime spree. Jim, Tim, round up Tara and Bonnie. Kim, cut rehearsal short and fetch Ron. I've got Camille located...Leon Manor in Beverly Hills."

"Spankin', Wade! But the Sloth only has room for 5 plus Rufus. That means Jim and Tim will have to go with Tara and Bonnie."

Jim and Tim smiled.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" Jim and Tim said in unison.

"Hoo-sha!" Tara and Bonnie responded.

* * *

Oh by the way...Jim and Tim modified Bonnie's car just like they did with Kim's Sloth! Tweebs will be Tweebs, I guess. In Tim's case, it's a little gift for his new girlfriend.

"Oh my gosh, Tim! Thank you!" Bonnie cheered as they sped off, tagging along with Kim, Ron and Rufus for their new mission. They made it to Beverly Hills in record time and once at Leon Manor, they were confronted by the same machine that swapped Kim and Ron's minds...now piloted by Camille Leon herself.

"So, Kim Possible...welcome to Leon Manor," Camille greeted sinisterly. "Remember THIS?" she asked, referring to the mind swap machine.

"Don't ever make me go through that again!" Ron freaked out.

"Why would you need that?" Kim questioned.

"Your twin brothers easily caught on to my shape shifting powers so I need a new approach. I've captured my celebrity friends - Starlet, MC Honey, Britina…and I plan to swap minds with them and frame them for all my high fashion crimes!"

"So not happening!" Kim retorted, rushing in to battle with Camille. Tara and Bonnie soon joined the fray. Ron, as he will do, ran from Camille's guards while the Tweebs used weapons that they made to assist Ron in disabling his foes. Suddenly, Kim roundhouse kicked Camille into Tim, landing him into one of the brain swap machine's staging areas. Camille then staved off an attack by Bonnie, throwing her into the other end of the machine. Just like last time, it was Rufus that threw the switch, causing Tim and Bonnie to swap minds. Bonnie was now in Tim's body while Tim was in Bonnie's body. In all the chaos, Camille had escaped.

* * *

"What in the world just happened?" Bonnie and Tim said in unison before Tim realized where his voice was coming from.

"Wait a second...am I in your body, Bonnie?" Tim asked.

"That can't be! If that's the case, I must be in your body, Tim! This is too freaky!"

"Tell me about it! This is so not a 'hicka-bicka-boo' moment!"

Hearing that line, Kim ran in to check on Tim and Bonnie. "Tim? Bonnie? You guys okay?"

"A little shaken, but we're fine, sis..." 'Bonnie' told Kim.

"Wait a second...Tim, why is your voice coming out of Bonnie's mouth?"

"Strangest thing, Kim...when we were battling Camille, we landed on this freaky machine and it somehow swapped our minds," 'Tim' explained.

"We better get to mom and dad ASAP, Kim! They should be able to piece this all together!" 'Bonnie' suggested.

"Good call there, Tim. Mom's a brain surgeon, so she should be able to figure this out. We'll snag Camille later!"

"How do you know which is which, Kim?" 'Tim' asked.

"Let's just say I know my little brothers' annoying voices, Bonnie," Kim told her former rival.

"HEY! I heard that!" 'Bonnie' said to Kim.

* * *

Later that day at Casa Possible...

* * *

"Switching minds? Seems impossible there, Kim..." Dr. Anne Possible assessed.

"Not necessarily, honey," her husband, Dr. James Possible retorted. "My friends at the Space Center worked on the exact machine that Kimmie was talking about, but they deemed it too dangerous for use, so they put it in the hands of the military."

"Now it's in the hands of Camille Leon to be used to frame her celebrity friends for crimes," Kim said under her breath.

"So how are we supposed to handle things while Kim looks for Camille?" 'Tim' and 'Bonnie' say in unison.

"Yeah...Tim and Bonnie are...dating."

This revelation shocked the Dr.'s Possible. "TIMOTHY SPENCER POSSIBLE!" Mr. Dr. Possible bellowed.

"Oh boy...I'm in trouble," 'Bonnie' freaked only to hear the rocket scientist say..."Well done, kiddo! A freshman hooking a senior cheerleader is unheard of, but you pulled it off!"

"And as for how to handle things while in each other's bodies...just act as if you were the other person. So Tim, you gotta act like Bonnie and Bonnie has to act like Tim..."

"This is gonna be tougher than it looks!" the couple said to each other.

"JINX! You so owe me a soda when this is over!" 'Bonnie' said to 'Tim'.

"DANG IT!" 'Tim' chided.

* * *

Once back home, 'Bonnie' found herself immediately confronted by Connie and Lonnie...the eldest of the Rockwaller sisters. And they wasted no time in making fun of their sister.

"Oh look...it's the low girl on the Rockwaller totem pole..." Connie sneered.

"Still hanging around that shrimpy boyfriend of yours?" Lonnie added.

Something inside 'Bonnie' just snapped. It was time to take action. With his mind in Bonnie's body, Tim turned to Connie and Lonnie, threw his voice to sound like Bonnie and did what Bonnie never got the courage to do - stand up to her sisters.

"Listen, you dorks...and listen well! I'm sick and tired of you two always treating me like dirt! Like it or not, I'm your sister! I know you're still upset that Grandpa Ricky is gone, but that was 12 years ago! Your behavior since then has caused me to treat everyone around me like trash and I'm not like that! I'm sure you two weren't like that, either! Besides, Grandpa Ricky is never really gone...he'll always be with us in our hearts and in our minds...remember that."

And with that, 'Bonnie' walked off, leaving Connie and Lonnie frozen.

"She...she did it..." Connie said, shocked.

"She finally stood up to us," Lonnie added.

"I guess that Possible boy isn't as troublesome as we thought he was..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Possible house...

...Bonnie, in Tim's body, playing the new NBA 2K game with Jim! And totally destroying him!

"As Ron would say...BOO-YAH!" 'Tim' cheered.

"Man...that's 10 in a row! If Ron were here, he would've taken you down!" Jim said, miffed that he lost again. Just then, Kim's Kimmunicator went off. Camille had been spotted - Las Vegas, Nevada. After rounding up 'Bonnie', Ron, Rufus and Tara, Kim, Jim and 'Tim' sped off to Las Vegas and Camille Leon's second mansion, where they were sure the mind swap machine was.

* * *

"Back again I see, Kim Possible..." Camille sneered.

"Let's take her down! Tara, you're with me! Ron, get Tim and Bonnie to the mind-swap machine by any means necessary! Jim, cover Ron!"

With a nod, Team Possible scattered to their assignments while Tara and Kim battled Camille Leon. Jim protected Ron, Tim and Bonnie with his new molecular atomizer ray. In almost no time at all, Ron got Tim and Bonnie to the mind swap device.

"NOW, RUFUS! THROW THE SWITCH!" Ron called to his naked mole rat friend.

Rufus gave Ron a thumbs-up gesture and threw the switch to activate the device, switching Tim and Bonnie's minds back to where they belong.

"Bonnie?"

"Tim?"

The couple smiled as Bonnie quickly embraced Tim, kissing him hard on the lips.

"Glad to have everything back where it belongs!"

"Ditto! Now let's get Camille!"

* * *

Bonnie and Tim then flipped into action, cutting off Camille's escape route.

"NICE TRY, CAMILLE!" Tim called out.

"YOU'RE SO NOT GETTING AWAY!"

Camille tried to run off, but Bonnie and Tim had everything figured out.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoo-sha!"

Bonnie, Tim, Tara, Jim and Kim flipped around, cornering Camille before beating her to the ground.

"YOUR CELEBRITY FRAMING DAYS ARE OVER, CAMILLE LEON!" Tim declared.

"Curse you, Team Possible..." was all Camille could say before the police caught up to her. The military got the mind swap device back to Nellis Air Force Base, where it would be safe from criminals like Camille.

"Well...that was a freaky 24 hours as each other, Bonnie," Tim told his girlfriend.

"Agreed...let's not speak of this again,"

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

* * *

 **And that does it for this Tim/Bonnie short! Would you have handled things differently? Let me know in the reviews! Also, leave me some ideas there as well! As always...CALL ME, BEEP ME IF YOU WANNA REACH ME!**


	3. Triple Date

**Hey, who says they all have to be serious? Bonnie and Tim can have some tender moments, too! And no...I won't go that far! The Tweebs are only 13 as of this short. Anyway...roll it!**

* * *

It was the day after the mind switch fiasco. Tim and Bonnie still felt rather awkward around each other, especially when Tim thought about Bonnie's body. But can you blame him? He and his brother just turned 13. They're bound to be thinking about girls that way and they're dating older women! Ah, but they don't go too far with them. Anyway, we meet up with Tim at his locker, still thinking about the previous day, when he gets intercepted by Bonnie.

"Hiya, Tim!" Bonnie greeted cheerfully.

"Oh. Hey, Bonnie!" Tim responded, pecking her on the cheek.

"You look a little freaked out...more than usual. Still thinking about when we swapped minds?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about when I was in your body, how you have to deal with those jerky sisters of yours...wearing those double-barrel slingshots..." Tim trailed off.

"You, uh, didn't go through my dresser, did you?"

"Of course not. What do you take me for? Donald Trump?"

Bonnie laughed. "Oh my gosh, Tim! I can't believe you just went there!"

"I'm just full of surprises, Bonnie!" Tim told his girlfriend with a giggle. The bell then rang, signifying the end of the school day and since it was Friday, the start of the weekend.

"Hey, bro! That's the bell, we gotta jet!" Tim's twin brother Jim called out.

"Hey, I gotta run. Kim's gonna freak if Jim and I aren't in the Sloth."

"Aw! You're not gonna be at cheer practice?"

"Not this time, Bonnie." Tim said remorsefully, pecking her on the cheek again. "What time do you wanna meet up at Middleton Mall tomorrow?"

"How about Noon? We can have lunch there, go do that NBA 2K tournament they're having, then head off to the Middleton Fall Festival around 6...after we both get changed, of course."

"SWEET! See ya then, Bonnie!" Tim said cheerfully as he, Jim and Ron walked out to the Sloth.

* * *

"So how's Tim, Bonnie?" Tara asked.

"He's so sweet, Tara! I know he and Jim and 5 years younger than us, but does it look like we care?"

"No, I don't think so."

"You got that right! Tim and I are hitting up Middleton Mall, then off to the Fall Festival tomorrow. Will I see you and Jim there?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, Bonnie..."

* * *

The next morning, Tim was up bright and early. He had a lot to do before he had to head off to Middleton Mall to meet up with Bonnie.

"Slow down there, T! You're never up before me!" Jim reprimanded his younger brother.

"What's got Tim so chipper?" Kim asked.

"Bonnie..."

"What are you and Bonnie doing, Tim?"

Tim smiled. "Oh, you know...lunch at Middleton Mall, followed by that NBA 2K tournament, then off to the Middelton Fall Festival around, oh, 6:00 tonight."

"You've got a full day planned, Tim! What about you, Jim? What do you and Tara have planned?"

"That's classified info, Agent Kimberly."

Kim stood there, shocked at Jim's response.

"I knew we shouldn't have watched 'Get Smart' last night, Kim. I tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen," Tim deadpanned.

"Hey! I thought you liked Steve Carrell, Tim!"

"I do, but I think that movie may have corrupted you, bro!"

"Corrupted me? How?"

"Well...you called our sister 'Agent Kimberly'. You've never done that!"

Jim scoffed. "Whatever, bro. Let's get dressed, we've got girls to get ready for!"

And with that, Jim and Tim scurried off to their rooms, leaving Kim to wonder 'Bonnie and Tara, what have you done to my brothers?'

* * *

By 11 AM, Jim and Tim were all ready for their triple date (Tim with Bonnie, Jim with Tara and Kim with Ron). They still kept their signature color scheme - green for Jim and red for Tim - but they were now in button-down shirts and black corduroy pants. They both turned to Kim...

"This was your idea, wasn't it?"

Kim giggled. "You two are going on your first date. I want you to look nice for your girlfriends."

"Jeez, Kim. You sound like mom!" Tim chided.

"Tweebs, not only are Bonnie and Tara your girlfriends, but they're my fellow cheerleaders, my classmates, my friends! As much as I trust you with them, I don't want you hurting them in any way. I'll have dad put you two in a black hole if you do. Got it?"

This freaked out the Tweebs as they ran out to the Sloth.

"Yep...forgot you two are too young to drive and that mom doesn't like it when you use that starter remote you have," Kim said, slapping her head. "I don't even want to know where you got the idea to make a starter remote for my car!"

"Not JUST your car, Kim. We also made one for Dad's car and Mom's car," Jim told Kim.

"Okay, now I think I should know where you got that idea."

Tim smiled. "We got it from a couple of our SKIP program friends."

"One's got some freaky green hair and the other has a head shaped like a triangle."

"Candace Flynn's brothers?"

Jim and Tim nodded. "Yep. That's the duo!" they said together.

"Perhaps you Tweebs could learn from those two how not to have your inventions cause so much destruction!"

"We could...

"...if their inventions didn't somehow vanish every day."

Kim scoffed at this accusation as she went to pick up Ron before the quartet sped off to meet up with Bonnie and Tara.

Meanwhile, at Middleton Mall...

"Is that really true? Did Tim really stand up to your sisters during that whole mind swap deal?" Tara asked.

"Apparently!" Bonnie answered. "Connie and Lonnie aren't the jerks they used to be. Tim must've shocked some sense into them. How he was able to approximate my personality while our minds were switched, I'll never know."

"Beats me, Bonnie," Tara quipped as the Sloth pulled up. "Hey! I see our boyfriends!" the blonde gushed as she saw the spiky brown hair and green and red shirts worn only by the Tweebs - Jim and Tim Possible.

"Timmy!" Bonnie called out, running up to the red shirt-clad teen, knocking him to the ground and kissing him.

"Easy there, Bonnie! One of these days, you might end up breaking something!" Tim warned.

"I can't help it, Tim! Every moment we're not locking lips is a wasted moment for me!" the brunette gushed, covering Tim's face in her lipstick.

"Just what have you done to Bonnie, Tim?" Tara asked.

"Let's see...I helped her stand up to her sisters, found the source of her superiority complex, rid Middleton High of the so-called 'Food Chain' and more importantly...stopped Bonnie's reign as Queen Bee of MHS. Tara, you're looking at a new Bonnie Rockwaller."

Tara smiled. "I must say, Bonnie...Tim's been a positive influence on you."

"He sure has and it's because of him that the 'Food Chain'...is no more!" Bonnie declared. She then turned to Kim and Ron. "Kim, Ron, I'm sorry if I ever made fun of your relationship. To be honest, I'm actually jealous of the relationship you have. You've been best friends your whole lives, gone on missions together since middle school and you two wouldn't hesitate to stand up for each other. As much as I hate to admit it, you two are more than likely gonna end up married to each other sooner than we think. So...we cool, guys?"

Kim and Ron turned to each other, then back to Bonnie. "It's no big, Bonnie! To tell the truth, Ron kinda knew you were jealous of all the attention I was getting and the relationship he and I have."

"You knew?"

"The signs were all there - disdain towards us, the name-calling, the constant trying to separate me and Kim..."

Bonnie was shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ron and I thought you'd be able to figure out on your own. Surprised it took you this long to figure it all out." Kim snarked back.

"Alright, Kim...that's quite enough, big sis!" Tim called out.

"Let's just all go in and chill, 'kay?" Jim added.

"Jim's right. This is supposed to be a calm weekend after the mind swap fiasco..." Tara started, then shivered. "...I still get chills thinking about it."

"Well, what are we waiting for, Bonnie? NBA 2K19 tournament awaits us!" Tim told Bonnie as the couple ran off to the Microsoft Store, Jim and Tara behind them.

"Should we tell them?" Kim asked.

"About what?" Ron added.

"About us in the NBA 2K19 tournament today, silly!"

"No...let them figure it out on their own."

* * *

And indeed, they'd figure it out on their own. Tim and Bonnie took the New York Knicks, Jim and Tara took Tara's favorite team - the Boston Celtics - and Kim and Ron took Bonnie's favorite squad - the Los Angeles Lakers. All 3 duos made it to the semi-finals. In the semi-finals, Kim and Ron's Lakers took down Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase's Golden State Warriors 116-110. As for Tim and Bonnie vs. Jim and Tara...that came down to a last second play. During a time out...

"Here's the plan, Bonnie. The play's for Porzingis. Let's have Hezonja inbound it to Noah Vonleh. Vonleh gets it inside to Mudiay and that's where you come in with Tim Hardaway Jr. We'll run the 63 Fist play from here. You set the screen with Hardaway, freeing up Porzingis, then switch to Porzingis and I'll pass it to you for the final shot." Tim explained as he drew up the play on his Timmunicator.

"So our last shot to win the game and get to the finals...lies with me?"

"Yeah. But no pressure."

Bonnie gulped nervously as the game resumed. Tim's first player inbounded and from there, the play went as drawn...right until it got to Bonnie's player.

"SHOOT IT, BONNIE!" Tim called out.

"Please go in..." Bonnie freaked as she tapped the 'shoot' button on her controller and closed her eyes. The buzzer sounded...

' _SWISH!_ '

"WE WON, BONNIE!" Tim cheered.

"I won the game for us?" Bonnie asked, surprised.

"You did!" Tim confirmed, kissing Bonnie. "But now...we gotta face Kim and Ron." Upon saying that, Tim's jaw dropped. "KIM AND RON?! I HAVE TO TAKE ON MY OWN SISTER?!"

"And her boyfriend..." Bonnie added.

"This is SO The Drama!" Tim quipped, paraphrasing his sister.

The finals match was tight-knit, closely-contested and hard-fought. It was tied up at the half, 52-all. It ended up tied after regulation at 105-105. The match lived up the hype - Tim had his unbeaten record to maintain, Ron was looking for payback. With the score tied at 116 late in overtime, Tim had the potential winning bucket blocked by Brandon Ingram, who was controlled by Kim. Kim then had Ingram pass the ball over to Ron's player, LeBron James, who would sink the winning bucket as the buzzer sounded.

Tim's unbeaten record in the NBA 2K series was no more and Ron finally got his revenge. After lunch at - where else - Bueno Nacho and the girls going hog wild, it was time for the couples to get changed up and head to the Middleton Fall Festival.

6 PM came along and we find the 3 couples at the Middleton Fairgrounds, site of Middleton Days and the Middleton Fall Festival. The first thing to catch Tim's eye was a PlayStation 4 area that had 'MLB 18: The Show' on one of its screens.

"Hey, Bonnie...up for a round of 'MLB 18'?" Tim asked his girlfriend.

Bonnie smiled. "I call the Dodgers!"

"Knew you would..." Tim answered, chuckling. Kim, Ron and Tara could only look on and wonder 'What has Tim done to Bonnie? All of a sudden she's a gamer?'

"Before you ask, Kim...Tim's changed me. I'm not that queen bee anymore. Your brother's gotten me to expand my horizons, try new things and more importantly...break free of my sisters' shadows! Like he said back at Middleton Mall - you guys are looking at a new Bonnie...WHO'S ABOUT TO CRUSH YOUR BROTHER AT 'MLB: THE SHOW', KIM POSSIBLE!"

* * *

Yeah...not when Tim picks the New York Yankees! Despite having Clayton Kershaw as her starter, Bonnie's Dodgers were all but powerless against the relentless assault put on by Tim's New York Yankees. Tim won that game 14-2.

"Guess I still have much to learn before I'm on your level with this game, Tim," Bonnie remarked.

"Maybe next time you're over, I could show you Franchise Mode!"

"I'm game, Tim! Now, shall we hit the rides?"

Tim chuckled. "Of course, my Bonnie..." he whispered, first taking her onto the bumper cars.

"WA-HOOO! WHAT A RUSH!" Bonnie cheered. "Oh, you think you can bump Tim and I off the road? THINK AGAIN!" she taunted, slamming into an enemy driver.

"My girl's gone nuts!" Tim commented as Bonnie continued her rampage.

In another car, Jim and Tara were fearful of what Bonnie was going to do next.

"Tara, is it just me or has Bonnie turned into Adrena Lynn?"

"You mean that insane blonde fake daredevil that your sister got canceled and sent to federal prison?"

"That's the girl, Tara!"

Tara stopped for a second. "Now that you mention it, Bonnie's gotten a little more wild recently."

Kim and Ron also stopped their car, pulling up alongside Tara. "A little? She nearly ran us of the road!"

The bumper car ring was now an expy of a multi-car crash on LA's infamous 405 expressway.

Bonnie winced at the sight. "Now that you mention it...yeah, I did go overboard."

Tim chuckled. "I think we're gonna have to get you started on the NASCAR Thunder and NASCAR Heat series after seeing that display."

"Good call on that, Tim..." Bonnie whispered in Tim's ear as the bumper car area had a power outage. "Okay, now that doesn't just happen on its own!"

"Murphy's law weirdness?" Jim guessed, turning to his twin brother.

"Definitely Murphy's law weirdness," Tim confirmed.

"Which can only mean one thing..." Tara started eerily. "There's only one kid in the entire Middleton Unified School District that brings Murphy's law shenanigans where ever he goes. And no...it's not you, Ron."

Kim gasped. "OH NO! YOU DON'T MEAN..."

Tara nodded. "Milo Murphy, the great-great-great-great grandson of the one who Murphy's law is named for. Where ever he goes, he's sure to bring along crazy shenanigans, bad luck, his backpack and his friends - Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase...who also happens to be his girlfriend!"

Kim smiled. "It finally happened...Milo hooked up with his best friend. Remind you of anyone, Ron?"

Ron turned to Kim, pecking her on the cheek. "Does that answer your question?"

"It certainly does, Ronnie!" Kim giggled, kissing her BFBF once more.

* * *

After a day that included the boys pigging out, a Beyblade simulator and plenty of rides, there was one thing left that the couples wanted to do...

"Ferris Wheel time?" Tim, Bonnie, Jim, Tara, Kim and Ron asked in unison.

"JINX! You all owe us a soda!" Tim and Bonnie called out.

"Our own jinx used against us, Ron..."

"You've taught me well, Kim."

All 3 couples were slotted in the same car on the Ferris Wheel. They thought it couldn't get any more perfect...well, they were wrong. When they got stuck at the top, they saw something amazing.

"Look!" Tim called out, pointing to the sky. "A shooting star!"

"Did you make a wish, Tim?"

Tim smiled, snuggling up next to Bonnie. "I already have all that I ever wanted - a great family, wonderful friends...and an amazing girlfriend."

Jim turned to Tara and smiled "Ditto that, bro!"

Bonnie and Tara smiled, kissing Tim and Jim sweetly on the lips.

"Shall we follow their lead, KP?" Ron asked of his BFGF.

"I'd be insulted if we didn't, Ronnie!" Kim answered her BFBF, kissing him hard on the lips.

Tim and Bonnie briefly broke from their kiss, only to say together..."Everything's perfect."

* * *

 **Everything's perfect, eh, Timothy? Or is it? We'll just have to wait and find out! By the way...8 DAYS UNTIL THE KP MOVIE! CAN'T WAIT!**

 **I'll see you in the next one! CALL ME, BEEP ME, IF YOU WANNA REACH ME!**


	4. The Kim Spot

**I'm back with the next installment of 'Tweeb and the Queen Bee!' This is gonna be more Kim-centered than Tweeb-centered. Keep your eyes peeled for a little 'Hey Arnold!' reference! ROLL IT!**

* * *

It was a breezy fall day at Middleton High, most everyone was on their free period, planning out what they'd do over the incoming weekend. That's when Jim and Tim noticed someone was missing - a certain red-haired, green-eyed teen hero: their sister, Kim.

"Anyone seen our sister?" Jim asked.

"She bailed after Barkin's Statistics class," Tim added.

"I'm worried about her too, guys." Tara, the platinum blonde cheerleader and Jim's girlfriend said. Then, something inside Ron snapped as if he knew where Kim was.

"Uh oh...I know where Kim is..." Ron told everyone.

"Where is she, Ron?" Bonnie asked.

"Her secret spot," Ron said in a serious tone. "Follow me," the blonde boy implored, leading the quartet to a special seat at Middleton Stadium. "Section 9, Row 4, Seat 11. This specific spot...the Kim Spot. She picked it in honor of the exact day and time we first met - September 4th, 15 years ago - our first day of Preschool...11 AM." Ron began his explanation, turning to Bonnie. "She would come here whenever your tormenting would get her down. Monique and I were the only ones allowed here. Now she comes here during free period."

* * *

This explanation shocked Bonnie and Tara. Bonnie was the first to speak. "Gosh...I never thought that our old rivalry would push Kim to have a secret spot to go to..."

"I can't believe she never went to me...or even allowed me to come here," Tara started. "But I guess it makes sense. She may have thought that I was one of Bonnie's stooges trying to lead an uprising against her."

From a short distance away, Ron, Jim, Tim, Bonnie and Tara saw Kim pull out a dark green guitar case and open it to reveal a '63 Stratenbacher guitar.

"You never told us that Kim played!" Tara told Ron.

"She liked to keep that a secret too...now shut it, girls!" Ron snapped as Kim started playing. The song she ended up playing sounded more like it would be played at the Grand Ole Opry in Nashville. (Note: Think Reba McEntire for Kim's country singing voice)

* * *

 _ **You can offer me a diamond-plated pearl**_

 _ **You can send me all the riches in the world**_

 _ **You can tempt me with the palaces of kings**_

 _ **I'd give 'em back in a big ol' sack and keep**_

 _ **The Simple Things**_

 _ **I've got The Simple Things**_

 _ **I've got the rain in spring**_

 _ **Got spicy chicken wings**_

 _ **and French-Fried onion rings**_

 _ **You can line me up a mile of limousines**_

 _ **For me, it don't add up to a hill of beans**_

 _ **I got no hankerin' for grabbin' your brass ring**_

 _ **It's crystal clear**_

 _ **I'll stay right here and keep The Simple Things**_

 _ **I got the summer breeze**_

 _ **Got 16 cans of peas**_

 _ **A two-speed window fan**_

 _ **When it's 93 degrees**_

 _ **So forgive me for not grabbin' your brass ring**_

 _ **It's crystal clear**_

 _ **I'll stay right here and keep The Simple Things**_

 _ **(instrumental break)**_

 _ **I've got The Simple Things**_

 _ **I've got the rain in spring**_

 _ **Got spicy chicken wings**_

 _ **and French-Fried onion rings**_

 _ **You can line me up a mile of limousines**_

 _ **For me, it don't add up to a hill of beans**_

 _ **I got no hankerin' for grabbin' your brass ring**_

 _ **It's crystal clear**_

 _ **I'll stay right here and keep The Simple Things**_

 _ **I got the summer breeze**_

 _ **Got 16 cans of peas**_

 _ **A two-speed window fan**_

 _ **When it's 93 degrees**_

 _ **So forgive me for not grabbin' your brass ring**_

 _ **It's crystal clear**_

 _ **I'll stay right here and keep The Simple Things**_

 _ **It's crystal clear**_

 _ **I'll stay right here and keep The Simple Things!**_

* * *

When Kim finished up, Ron ran down to greet her. "That was beautiful, KP!" he cheered, pecking her on the cheek.

"You heard, Ron?"

"I did..." Ron answered as Jim, Tim, Tara and Bonnie joined him, much to Kim's surprise.

"What are they doing here?" Kim asked.

"We were all worried about you, sis," Tim started.

"You bailed after Barkin's Statistics class, Kim," Jim added.

"So Ron got the idea that we should check up on you, as he knew where you would be," Tara finished.

"Kim...I never thought our old rivalry would push you far enough to have your own secret spot..." Bonnie said remorsefully.

"I just needed a place to get away from all the peer pressure, all the high school drama...and you, Bonnie," Kim explained. "This spot has a wonderful view of Middleton...and the location number is a tribute to exact date and time that Ron and I first met."

"They know, Kim. I told them the entire backstory," Ron said to Kim. "I also told them that Monique and I were the only ones ever allowed here."

"That's because I could trust you and Monique, Ron. I wasn't sure if I could trust you, Tara. After all, I wasn't sure if you were aligned with me or Bonnie, so I couldn't be sure if you would leak the location of The Kim Spot to her."

"Ron told me everything, Kim..." Tara started. "I still wish you would've come to me first. I would've read Bonnie the riot act for sure."

Kim smiled and hugged everyone. "You guys rock in stereo!" She said, sobbing into her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Let it all out, KP..." Ron whispered. "We're all here for you..."

This is when Bonnie checked the clock on her phone. "Guys, we gotta get back in before the period bell rings or Principal McCorkle will be steamed!"

Tim flinched. "Good call on that one, Bonnie! Let's jet!"

"Right behind you, Tim!" Bonnie called out...Kim, Ron, Jim and Tara to follow. And just in time! They made it back in before the end of period bell rang, avoiding a major blow-up by Principal McCorkle.

* * *

 **Well, that does it for this short! There's more in the pipeline, so stay tuned for that! As always...CALL ME, BEEP ME IF YOU WANNA REACH ME!**


	5. Mission In New York

**Inspiration can come from the weirdest of places. This one...came from Bastille's performance on 'Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve 2019'. I got this thought that Tim would like their music, their electronic dance/pop style. Also got me thinking 'Well, what if Global Justice got word of a potential terrorist threat on the New Year's festivities in Times Square and had to send in Team Possible?' So that's how I got this idea. ROLL IT!**

* * *

It's early December in Middleton. The winter break is fast approaching and the entire student body of MHS is gearing up for the recess. That includes one red-shirted, blue-eyed brunette boy. The boy in question is Timothy Spencer Possible. We see him walking to his locker to meet his brother Jim and girlfriend Bonnie Rockwaller, headphones on and apparently singing.

' _Then only for a minute, I want to change my mind 'cause this just don't feel right to me...'_

"Whatcha listening to, Tim?" his brunette cheerleader girlfriend asked, causing Tim to take off his headphones.

"Oh, it's the new song from Bastille - it's called 'Happier'," He told Bonnie, who proceeded to put on Tim's headphones. "Hey! This isn't half bad, Tim!"

"I'm preparing for our fave holiday special - 'Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve'. Just got the list of New York performers today..." Tim told Bonnie.

"And let me guess...Bastille's on it?"

"Yep. So are New Kids on The Block, country duo Dan + Shay and Christina Aguilera coming to the stage just before midnight!"

Hearing this, Kim ran in, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Christina Aguilera AND New Kids on The Block? I'M SO THERE!"

"ME TOO, K!"

"DON'T FORGET ME!" Tara screamed. That screaming calmed down once the familiar tone of the Kimmunicator rang out.

* * *

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked her tech genius friend.

"Urgent communication from Global Justice, Kim. Patching you through to Dr. Director now!"

The next face Kim would see on her Kimmunicator would be that of a female version of SHIELD Director Nick Fury - Dr. Betty Director, head of Global Justice. Ron flew in soon after.

* * *

"Ah. Kimberly Ann Possible. Just the woman I wanted to see," Dr. Director greeted.

"Dr. Director, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's what you and your team can do for me," she began. "GJ has received intel that there's a domestic terrorist cell planning to attack the Times Square New Year's Eve festivities. Global Justice needs you and your team to investigate this and bring these terrorists to justice."

"We're on it, Dr. Director!" Ron chimed in. Rufus, their naked mole rat friend, popped up soon after to squeak his affirmation.

"Very good, Team Possible. I'd expect nothing less from my finest agents. I must be off now, but I'll send further instructions closer to your winter break. Have a great day at school, Team Possible," Dr. Director bade as she signed off.

* * *

"Huh...a domestic terrorist cell threatening our favorite holiday special..." Jim assessed. "...is that even possible, given all the security that's put into place?"

"After all the missions Ron and I have been on, we've learned that nothing is impossible. We just have to be ready for whatever this so-called terrorist cell dishes out," Kim said as the bell rang to signal the start of the first period of the day.

* * *

It was soon the day before winter break - December 22nd. While on their free period, Team Possible got their latest instructions from Dr. Director. She had just briefed her finest New York undercover operative - Ryan Seacrest - on the upcoming New Year's mission. He's been instructed to expect Team Possible at Times Square Studios by 11 AM on New Year's Eve. If worst comes to worst, GJ's Danville team - Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Buford Van Stomm, Irving DuBois, Baljeet Tjinder, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Jeremy Johnson, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Coltrane Danforth, Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase, Zack Underwood, Sara Murphy, Neal Ketcham, Kristina Baker, Bradley Nicholson and Amanda Lopez - has been called in to assist.

Finally, it was New Year's Eve morning - 7 AM. Everyone gathered at the Possible home to await pickup from Global Justice. Bonnie's hair soon started blowing to the east.

* * *

"Looks like they're here! And man, they make impeccable time, too!" Bonnie said as the team climbed aboard the GJ Hyper-Jet, bound for New York City. Team Danville was already there and by 10 AM, Team Possible was at Times Square Studios. The first to greet them...were Jim and Tim's S.K.I.P. program friends - Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey, Jim and Tim!" the triangle-headed boy greeted.

"Looks like we're all on the same mission, huh?" The former boy band lead singer, Zack, added in.

"Looks like it..." Kim said to Team Danville. Of course, hearing her voice caused the girls of Team Danville to scream wildly.

"OH MY GOSH!" Isabella screamed.

"THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" Sara fangirled.

"KIM POSSIBLE?!" Candace and Melissa squealed.

"The world-famous teen hero?" Amanda and Kris finished up.

"Yep. I'm right here, girls!" Kim confirmed, causing the girls of Team Danville to scream once again.

"Does that happen a lot, Tim?" Phineas asked.

"The perils of being a world-famous teen hero, I guess..."

They were soon met by media mogul and GJ's top New York operative - Ryan Seacrest.

* * *

"Kim Possible! Thank goodness!" Ryan said, relieved that the red-headed cheerleader/teen hero was there. "I trust that Dr. Director has briefed you on tonight's mission."

"She has. A domestic terrorist cell is looking to attack tonight's festivities. Sources say that they've planted a bomb in the iconic Times Square Ball."

Ryan nodded. "As soon as the clock hits midnight and the ball drops, New York could be wiped off the map."

"We can't let that happen!" Kim called out.

"We must find those terrorists and destroy them!" Tim added.

"Don't forget...we have to remove that bomb from within the ball!" Bonnie added.

"That's where Rufus, Perry and Diogee come in!" Phineas chimed in.

"Our furry...and not so furry friends are small enough to work their way through the inner mechanisms of the ball and take that bomb apart from the inside out..." Milo began. "Add in a little dose of Murphy's law and those terrorists don't stand a chance!"

"Splendid, you guys!" Ryan told the group. "Now, Kim and I are in agreement that this mission would be better handled if some of you are sprinkled into tonight's lineup undercover. Milo and Zack, you're gonna be with New Kids on the Block..."

Zack flinched, remembering his breakup with his former group - the Lumberzacks - while Milo gushed, knowing that he was getting to sing for a world-famous boy band while his girlfriend Melissa was in attendance.

"Cool it, Milo..." Melissa snarkily calmed her jinx boyfriend. "...I'm not that big a Blockhead. I'm only swooning because you're gonna be performing with them."

Ryan then told Kim she was going to be with Christina Aguilera and Tara was going to be with Dan + Shay. Perhaps the most excited of the group was Tim. He was going undercover with his favorite group - Bastille.

"Oh my gosh! I get to go on stage with Bastille!" Tim celebrated. "This is huge!"

"Take it easy, Tim! I've already texted mom and dad - they have all the neighborhood kids tonight and they're recording tonight's show so you can watch yourself whenever you want," Kim told her brother.

"Thanks, sis!"

* * *

After lunch, everyone split into groups:

Team 1: Kim, Ron (with Rufus), Jim and Tim

Team 2: Bonnie and Tara

Team 3: Milo, Melissa, Zack and Amanda

Team 4: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Vanessa

Team 5: Candace, Stacy, Jeremy and Coltrane

Team 6: Buford, Irving and Baljeet

Team 7: Sara, Kris, Neal and Bradley

* * *

By 6 PM, the ball was up and in place, ready to be dropped at midnight. Once the ball reached the top of the flagpole, that was the signal to send in the animals.

"Rufus, we're on, buddy!" Ron called out to his naked mole rat friend.

"Diogee, looks like you're up!" Milo called out to his furry protector.

"It's your time to shine, Perry!" Phineas said to the platypus. In response, Perry got up on his hind legs, put on his fedora and blasted off to the iconic Times Square Ball, taking Rufus and Diogee with him. Their mission, dismantle the bomb. Once inside, Rufus led the animal trio to the center of the mechanism, where the bomb was hiding. Rufus would bite through the red wire first, then Diogee would bite through the yellow wire and Perry would finish things off by biting through the green wire. While the animal trio got to work, Team Possible and Team Danville began their surveillance work. The first to hit the stage was Tara with Dan + Shay as they performed their hits 'All To Myself' and 'Tequila'. Kim ended up spotting the terrorists moving towards the Forever 21 flagship store.

"Targets have been spotted," Kim said through radio. "Ron and I will track them and report back," she said.

"What if these guys are, like, totally bonkers in the head?" Ron freaked.

"Relax, Ron. I'm right here for you," Kim reassured her boyfriend as they ran off with Jim in search of the terrorists. Tim was out rehearsing for his performance with Bastille, so he was out of commission for the time being.

* * *

9:40 PM and next up to hit the stage - Milo and Zack with New Kids on the Block!

"You nervous at all, Milo?" Zack asked his cursed friend.

"A little. We're performing with a world-famous boy band and add to that...both our girlfriends are watching us!" Milo freaked.

"Not to mention...we're on a mission with Kim Possible herself!" Zack added.

"Let's try not to focus on that. Only adds unneeded pressure. Let's just think about our girls."

"Couldn't agree more, Milo!" Zack affirmed to Milo as he thought 'Amanda, this one's for you.'

Milo then got to thinking 'This performance is going out to you, Melissa Sabrina Chase...I love you so much.'

They would begin on the iconic Red Steps of Duffy Square with 'Step By Step', then hit the streets for 'Block Party' before making it to the stage for 'The Right Stuff'. What took Melissa and Amanda by surprise, however, was when the set got to 'Please Don't Go, Girl'! When it came to that song, Milo and Zack went back to street level, right to where Melissa and Amanda were, danced with them and kissed them on the lips, causing the girls to swoon.

"Zack's a total dreamboat, isn't he, Melissa?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know...I happen to find Milo quite dreamy in spite of his family curse," Melissa said with a sly grin on her face as Milo and Zack finished their set with New Kids on the Block with the song 'Hangin' Tough'. As they finished up, Phineas had radioed in saying that the terrorist cell had moved on to the Mariott Marquis Hotel and was approaching the Reuters building. They were on their way to meet with their leader - Angelica Carpenter.

"Phineas, have Bonnie intercept them at One Times Square. I'll have Kim and Ron join them as soon as Kim's done on stage with Christina Aguilera," Melissa radioed back to Phineas.

* * *

10:35 PM and that means it's time for Tim to hit the stage with Bastille!

'Bonnie...this one's all for you, my beautiful cheerleader...' Tim thought to himself as he was tasked with leading off the performance with 'Pompeii'. Lead singer Dan Smith would lead on 'Quarter Past Midnight', then both Dan and Tim would rock the crowd with the mega-hit 'Happier'. That's when Tim wowed everyone, even Bonnie, with his dance moves!

"Did you know your brother could groove like that?" Bonnie asked Kim.

"Never in a million years, Bonnie!"

Afterwards, Tim walked off the stage hyper...with more energy than even his own twin brother!

"What a rush, you guys!"

"How was it performing with your favorite group, Tim?" Ron asked.

"AWESOME, RON!" Tim cheered.

"You have fun, bro?" Jim asked.

"MEGA FUN, JIM!" Tim responded. "Being here in person is much different than watching it on TV! Now I know why all these people wait an excess of 12-14 hours and brave the elements for that ball to drop! It's for moments like what you guys just saw, it's for the comraderie and the celebration of a year gone by...and for the amazing performances!"

"Tim's a changed man, Bonnie..." Tara told her friend as Kim's Kimmunicator beeped.

* * *

"Guys, just got a text from Phineas - the terrorists are approaching One Times Square. Everyone activate your rocket skates!"

The rest of Team Possible nodded as they pushed a button on their gloves, activating their rocket skates, zooming to One Times Square to intercept the terrorist cell. In less than 20 minutes, Team Possible took out the terrorist cell before they could reach One Times Square, allowing for the NYPD to arrest them.

"Now all that's left is to find and capture Carpenter," Kim said as another text came through. "Amanda just texted me - Carpenter's moving in on this location. She needs you, Jim, Tim and Tara to intercept and hold her off until I finish on stage with Christina Aguilera."

"Unless we pull out the Holo-Kim!" Jim and Tim said in unison, pushing a button on their Jim and Timmunicators, activating the hologram of their sister.

"Meet the Holo-Kim! It's programmed to mimic everything about you - your fighting moves, your personality, your catchphrases...even your taste in music! So it's like you can be in two places at once!" Tim explained.

"Okay...that's one for the Tweebs."

* * *

With 25 minutes before the New Year, Team Possible (with Holo-Kim), Team Danville and Ryan Seacrest rushed to One Times Square for the final showdown with the terrorist cell leader - Angelica Carpenter. Thanks to a combination of gadgets from the Tweebs, Phineas and Ferb and Ryan Seacrest, Bonnie, Tara, Melissa and Amanda's cheer moves and martial arts mastery from the boys (other than Ron, who provided the distraction), Carpenter fell flat on the ground. As soon as the real Kim finished with Christina Aguilera, she flipped in to take Carpenter down for good and make the arrest, signaling GJ to pick up their cargo for immediate execution. Once the GJ Jet landed and picked up the terrorist cell, Dr. Director made her appearance.

"Team Possible, Team Danville, Agent Seacrest...thank you for bringing this terrorist cell to justice," Dr. Director commended the group. "I have now received word that the bomb inside the Times Square Ball has been diffused. These evildoers will not plague the world any longer once we get them back to headquarters. They will be immediately executed and Kim...I want you to throw the switch on the electric chair."

"It would be an honor, Dr. Director," the red-headed cheerleader confirmed.

Dr. Director nodded as she boarded the jet. "May your 2019 be filled with joy and wondrous things. We'll contact you as soon as the execution is scheduled," the GJ director told the group as she flew out of sight.

* * *

Mission completed, it was now time for the ball to drop! As the iconic Times Square Ball slid down the flagpole, Tim turned to Bonnie and wrapped his arm around her.

"Bonnie..."

"Yeah, Tim?"

"I don't know what the future will hold for us. But one thing I know for sure is that I want you by my side through every twist and turn."

This made tears well up in Bonnie's teal eyes as she hugged Tim. "Oh my, Tim! I love you so much!" she swooned.

"I love you too, Bonnie!" Tim answered as the 2019 sign lit up, triggering Tim to kiss Bonnie. The other couples - Kim and Ron, Jim and Tara, Phineas and Isabella, Ferb and Vanessa, Milo and Melissa, Zack and Amanda, Candace and Jeremy, Stacy and Coltrane and Sara and Neal soon followed suit.

With 2019 now in full swing, Team Possible and Team Danville were soon taken home to not only prepare for school on Tuesday, but also the next mission.

* * *

 **This has got to be the longest 'Tweeb And The Queen Bee' short I've ever done, mainly because it ended up being like a Sharper crossover with Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law! Anyway, that does it here. I got the next short in the works, so watch out for that and I'll see you then!**


End file.
